thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: BattleTech
This is a Fanon series long after the first Wonder Revolution created by DarkuScepter, HaoSpear, ElecTrick and their friends. Plots Season 1 Quarter 1 Nathan Hyun and Noah Han, two talented students begin to play Bakugan, when cards containing Bakugan fall from the sky. Another friend, called Kevin, wishes he had talking Bakugan like the others, and eventually meets many Bakugan from Vestroia. The Bakugan he encounters are all not what he thought would be the best partner he had in mind, and he decides to partner up with an Aquos Elico, which he calls "Ethan". Noah decides to team up with a Haos Neo Dragonoid, which he dubs "Diego". Nathan, however, informs the others that his Guardian Bakugan had been seriously wounded in a brawl, so he couldn't' bring him out just yet. After school, the trio meets up with three more of their friends; James, who is partnered with a Subterra Blade Tigrrera (Tarek), Victor, Who is partnered up with a Pyrus Wilda(William), and Johnny, who is partnered up with a Ventus Percival(Percy). After going home to drop their stuff off, they decide to go visit New Vestroia. The group mentioned above arrives later at New Vestroia after a long journey, where most of the Vestroian Bakugan live. Johnny begins to train Percival at the meadows while Noah and Kevin wanders off to the grassy lake part of New Vestroia. They later encounter the evil (At this stage they do not realize it - they just look at him while his back is turned) Infinity who wants to conquer all of New Vestroia. Nathan also gets a few friends to help his team tame their Bakugan, in order for them to grow stronger. The group of friends give each other special titles - based on their attributes and weaponry. They all have different codenames. Quarter 2 Nathan, his brother (Luke - owns a Ventus Cyborg Helios which was created by Diego and Nathan's Guardian Bakugan's genes combined. Initially had some parts missing, so they filled him with gold cyborg gear and then actually gave him life), Noah, Kevin, James, Johnny, Victor and their friends and their Bakugan continue journeying the world of New Vestroia. They also travel to the monument for the Wonder Revolution for a holiday in the first few episodes. It is however, interrupted as Infinity finally starts trying to conquer New Vestroia in order to continue expanding the empire he serves. Quarter 3 After Victor and co. finally draws Infinity out of New Vestroia, a new problem shows up. Nathan, who was hit by Chemical - I, Develops a harsher personality and ultimately brings out his Guardian Bakugan to challenge Noah for editing the commandments that Noah posted which all BattleTech members have to follow. Quarter 4 The group called Halo Hymn forms, because Noah objected to change the commandments - even after he lost. Nathan and his group remains on New Vestroia, while the others head back home. Noah battles many challengers along the way before he gets home too. But out of the remaining BattleTech members, another group forms, disagreeing with both Nathan and Noah, Led by Kevin. This quarter is when the BattleTechs suffer a serious blow from having their Lead Strategist and Secondary Brawler leave their team. Groups / Subgroups Season 1 BattleTech: A Halo Hymn: A Divergents: A Category:BattleTech